disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bambi (character)/Gallery
Images of Bambi from the film of the same name. Promotional Bambi - Render.png Bambi-10debbfb.jpg Bambi flower thumper.jpg Bambi looking.png Bambi and his Friends.png Bambi and his mother.png Bam5.jpg Bam9.jpg Bam8.jpg Bam10.jpg Bam3.jpg Bambi and Faline in the sequel.jpg animaatjes-bambi-04570.jpg Bambi-Diamond-Edition-on-Disney-Blu-ray-and-DVD.jpg BAMBI-wallpaper-12.jpg Bambi - Netflix - Love is a song that never ends.jpg Tsum Tsum Poster.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Start Stacking Promotional Image.jpg Bambi1989VHS.jpg Bambi2012.jpg Bambi character art.jpg Bambi Forest Fires Poster.jpg|Poster for Forest Fire safety, 1943 Stock art clipbambi.gif clipbambi1.gif clipbambi4.gif clipbambi42.gif clipbambi41.gif april181.gif bambi_butterflies.gif bambi_butterflies2.gif bambi_staring.gif clipbambih.gif clipbamn.gif clipbstrut.gif clipbamn4.gif clipbambi43.gif bambi_smiling.gif bambi_smiling2.gif clipbambifrolic.gif clipbambi51.gif clipbambicurious.gif clipbambicurious2.gif clipbambicurious3.gif clipbambifrog.gif clipbambilookup.gif clipbambinest.gif clipbambismellflower.gif clipbambi44.gif clipbambibigflower.gif april182.gif april183.gif bambi_angry.gif clipbru.gif clipbamn2.gif september171.gif may2510.gif september173.gif june13.gif june42.gif bambi_smiling3.gif clipbambigrown.gif Clipfrolic.gif Clipbambifaline.gif Cliploba2.gif Cliploba.gif Clipbambiprince2.gif Clipfba2.gif Clipfbam6.gif Clipfbam5.gif GP13.gif GP12.gif GP11.gif Clipfaline2.gif Bambi Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Concept art BambiExpressionsMD.jpeg|Bambi expressions by Marc Davis. BambiMD.png|Bambi study by Marc Davis. BambiMD2.png|Study by Marc Davis. BambiRoughMD.jpg|A rough sketch by Marc Davis. BambiThumperMD.jpg|Bambi and Thumper playing on the ice, by Marc Davis. BambiFieldmouseFT.jpg|Bambi and a fieldmouse by Frank Thomas. BambiFallDH.jpg|Bambi in autumn, by David Hall. BambiPrinceDH.jpg|Meeting the Great Prince by David Hall. BambiPrinceTW.jpg|With the Great Prince by Tyrus Wong. BambiModels 1.jpg BambiModels 2(1).jpg BambiModels 3.jpg BambiModels 4.jpg BambiModels 5.jpg Bambi.jpg Tumblr m0vrufq1a11qetpbso1 1280.png BambiModelSheet.jpg|An early model sheet for Bambi. BambiModelSheet2.jpg|Bambi story sketches. BambiAction.jpg|Bambi in action. BambiStorybdDavis.jpg|Bambi and friends by Marc Davis. Bambi_Kahl3.jpg|Adolescent Bambi by Milt Kahl. Bambi_Kahl4.jpg|Adolescent Bambi by Milt Kahl. BambiFalineMarcDavis.jpg|Bambi and Faline by Marc Davis. BambiMotherFrankThomasConcept.jpg|Bambi and his mother by Frank Thomas. Bambi_MelShaw.jpg|Bambi and a cricket, by Mel Shaw. Screeenshots ''Bambi bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-325.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-387.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-393.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-408.jpg|Baby Bambi wakes up bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-422.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-450.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-481.jpg|Bambi Taking his first step bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-540.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-553.jpg|Bambi Yawning bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-623.jpg Thumper 2.png Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-774.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-1304.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-1360.jpg|Bambi finds the butterfly on his tail bambi-disneyscreencaps_com-1402.jpg|Bambi meeting Flower for the first time Bambi2.jpg|Young Bambi with Flower Bam7.jpg Tumblr n56v0jsUI71r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr_nn9vsyiD271r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_nn9vudigK51r3jmn6o1_1280.png Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-2204.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-2628.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-2767.jpg|Bambi embarrassed to meet Faline for the first time bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-3124.jpg bambi2_3.jpg|Young Bambi meets his father, The Great Prince Great Prince 7.png Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-3603.jpg Tumblr n3tujuoC8b1rxt9glo4 1280.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-4029.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-4463.jpg|Bambi and his Mother walking in the cold weather Bambi and mother winter.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-4609.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-4791.jpg Bambi_sad.jpg|Young Bambi finds out that his Mother was killed Tumblr n2tdo2mJFe1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Bambi as a Buck.png Bambi lobby card 6.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-5093.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-5100.jpg|Young Adult Bambi with Friend Owl Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-5873.jpg|Young Adult Bambi meets Young Adult Faline P40.jpg|Young Adult Bambi with Thumper and Flower Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6063.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6106.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6128.jpg|Young Adult Bambi and Ronno duel (1st Film) Imagerb1fo.jpg|Bambi meets Ronno (Again) P45.jpg Bam15.jpg Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6323.jpg|Young Adult Bambi won the first fight Bambi 7.png bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7955.jpg|Young Adult Bambi with his Father in the Ending Scene Bambi II bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-253.jpg|Bambi open his eye to his father bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-507.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-518.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-514.jpg|Bambi sneezes bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-526.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-528.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-533.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-538.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-544.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-549.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-576.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-595.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-619.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-632.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-639.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-648.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-654.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-663.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-670.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-676.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-712.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-719.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-685.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-696.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-751.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-759.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1710.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-2362.jpg Bambiandhismother.2.png Bambi.2.2006.DVDRip.XviD.AC3.2Audio.CD1-JOKE.avi 001412536.jpg|Bambi freezes that he saw the men's dogs coming towards him bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-3113.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-3218.jpg Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-3258.jpg 18465752.jpg|Young Bambi with Thumper and Flower Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-4964.jpg Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-5147.jpg Bambi.2.2006.DVDRip.XviD.AC3.2Audio.CD2-JOKE.avi 001158615.jpg Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-5216.jpg|Young Bambi racing against young Ronno Bambi-Cartoon-Image-Flower-meadow-Hd-Backgrounds-Wallpapers-for-Dekstop-1920x1080-1680x1050.jpg Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-5363.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-6778.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-6799.jpg Teenage Bambi.jpg|Teenage Bambi bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-7264.jpg|Bambi and Faline's first kiss Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-7291.jpg|Teenage Bambi with Teenage Faline bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-7551.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-800.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-824.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-859.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-871.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-896.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-921.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-947.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-984.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1019.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1032.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1049.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1052.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1060.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1064.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1080.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1090.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1224.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1231.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1263.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1279.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1289.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1316.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1344.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1403.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1424.jpg bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1439.jpg BambiAndFalinenosetouch.jpg|Bambi Meets Faline (Again) Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-6531.jpg bambi 3.png House of Mouse Bambi_HouseOfMouse.png|Bambi in ''House of Mouse 2.PNG Mickey's Magical Christmas - Villains sing.jpg House Of Mouse - Snow Day.jpg Bambi startles Big Bad Wolf.png ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit Cameos.jpg Tumblr_nfnyantlt11qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg The Reluctant Dragon Vlcsnap-2015-07-17-20h51m12s237.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-17-20h51m22s107.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-17-20h51m39s102.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-17-20h51m44s546.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-17-20h51m52s261.png Miscellaneous Tumblr mwutt0Sux01qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Bambi and his mother make a cameo appearance in ''No Hunting Bambi in Perri.png|Bambi makes a cameo appearance in Perri the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6056.jpg|Bambi and his mother make a cameo in The Rescuers Goofy holds a Bambi stuffed doll.jpg|Bambi as Toy Deer Vlcsnap-2016-05-24-20h07m18s958.png Video games Bambi_KH.png|Bambi in Kingdom Hearts KH - Bambi summon 1.jpg KH - Bambi summon 2.jpg KHHD_Bambi.jpg EmojiBlitzBambi.png|Bambi's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Bambi Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Bambi in Disney Magic Kingdoms Pf-bambi.png|Bambi float in Dinsey Magic Kingdoms Disney parks and other live appearances Topiary Bambi.jpg|Bambi Topiary Bambi Thumper It's a Small World.jpg|Bambi in It's a Small World Bambi_Topiary.jpg|Another Bambi topiary 4958829611 84368f4169.jpg 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg Printed Bambi-comics.jpg Chip N Dale22-015.jpg Chip N Dale22-014.jpg Chip N Dale22-013.jpg Chip N Dale22-012.jpg Chip N Dale22-011.jpg Chip N Dale22-010.jpg Goldenbook-back.jpg Goldenbook.jpg Blog Heath Bambi.JPG fr_jm_0016e_001.jpeg us_os_0030_04_001.jpeg December22nd.png|His Disneystrology page Merchandise WDCC Bambi 001.jpg|Bambi and Thumper from the WDCC Swplaycrd46insdpk.jpg Virginia Pin.png 816.jpg $T2eC16FHJHIFFhbvHbVCBR5f-kTm8w~~60 1.jpg Bambi vinyl pop figure.jpg CLOT x MINDstyle Tron Bambi.jpg|''TRON'' Bambi MINDstyle figurine B8Aa-TACAAADg0g.jpg BambiFlowerandThumper-stamp.jpg Bambi Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Bambi Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg Bambi_plush.jpg s-l1600 (32).jpg POP! - 94 - Flocked Bambi.jpg Thumper Flower Bambi Tsum Tsum Backpack.jpg A4 Notebook Tsum Tsum.jpg Bambi Tsum Tsum Tuesday US.jpg Bambi Tsum Tsum Tuesday UK.png Bambi with Butterfly Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery series 3.jpg Itty bitty bambi thumper.jpg Bambi On Ice POP.jpg 220B010C-2BEA-4C04-A275-97BE559E9931.jpeg|A Bambi plush Miscellaneous COMICAD disney subscription circus picture.jpg 06-disney-wwii-bonds-babies-certificate.jpg 01-disney-wwii-volunteer-army-donald-duck.jpg Lgb mad hatter FR endpapers 640.jpg Lgb mad hatter FR back 640.jpg Arkansas exhibit flyer.jpg Le journal de Mickey 30 pg 25 blog.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg Le journal de mickey 292.jpg D23 Japan Tsum Tsum Promotional Artwork.jpg Tsum Tsum Game Characters.jpeg Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg club4.png es:Bambi (personaje)/Galería ru:Бэмби (персонаж)/Галерея Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Bambi galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries